DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): Do intravenous antibiotics administered during delivery affect the development of infantile atopic dermatitis? Atopic dermatitis is one of the most common skin diseases amongst infants and children in industrialized countries with the National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases (NIAID) currently estimating its prevalence in the United States between 9 to 30 percent. The early onset of the disease can impact quality of life for the child and family, as well as result in additional healthcare costs. Furthermore, atopic dermatitis in children under the age of two puts them at increased risk of later developing aeroallergen sensitizations, asthma, and allergic rhinitis. Despite a growing number of studies that examine the epidemiology of factors that may increase the risk of a child developing atopic dermatitis (e.g., antibiotics during pregnancy, caesarean delivery versus vaginal), the rise in its prevalence remains unexplained. One mechanism that remains unexplored is the impact of the administration of intravenous antibiotics during the intrapartum period of a vaginal delivery. Antibiotics delivered to the mother at this time may consequently disrupt the colonization of microbial gut symbionts in newborns and contribute to the rise of atopic dermatitis. Therefore, the overall aim of this study is to determine whether there is a significant positive relationship between the administration of antibiotics during a vaginal delivery and the development of atopies in children under the age of 2. Specifically, a retrospective cohort study will be performed to analyze survey data along with medical records of women who gave birth by vaginal delivery either with or without intrapartum antibiotics and the medical records of their children. The study will determine whether children delivered by vaginal delivery with intrapartum antibiotics have a greater risk of developing atopic dermatitis than their counterparts. Results will ultimately provide physicians with additional information with which they may reevaluate the benefits and risks of administering intravenous antibiotics during the intrapartum period. Alternative practices such as reduced use of antibiotics as a prophylaxis and direct administration to the neonate when required or an early introduction of probiotics may reduce the likelihood a child develops atopic dermatitis and related atopies. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE Atopic dermatitis is one of the most common skin diseases amongst infants and children in industrialized countries. Early onset of the disease causes a suite of problems including stress for child and family, interference with sleep, secondary infections, and an increased risk of later developing aeroallergen sensitizations, asthma, and allergic rhinitis. Determining whether or not antibiotics administered to the mother during a vaginal delivery places a child at increased risk of developing atopic dermatitis will: (1) provide physicians with critical information to [unreadable] [unreadable] reevaluate the benefits and risks of intrapartum antibiotics, (2) generate additional hypotheses discerning the role of early antibiotic exposure in the development of gut flora and the immune system in newborns, and (3) ultimately reduce the incidence of atopic dermatitis, associated complications, and healthcare costs. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]